Death Of a Phantom  Cost Of a Fight
by fox's hollow grin
Summary: Danny is in a fight that results in his secret being revealed and him getting killed. T for death.


Three teens walked down the street with the appearance of having an argument.

"danny why wont you let us help you!" a girl in Gothic dress yelled at a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"it's to dangerous Sam! You'll both get hurt, besides I can handle it." Danny replied.

"dude your failing your classes and those lines are practically tattooed under your eyes man! Just let us help you." an African American boy pleaded, his nose not in an electronic devise for once.

"Tucker," Danny whined "don't you start on me too, I don't want you getting hurt is all, it's to dangerous for humans."

"you say that like you aren't one." Sam snapped.

"I'm not Sam! My human life ended the day I stepped in that portal, the point is I can take getting slammed into buildings six times a day and be fine by the end of the week, that would -"

he was cut off a chill ran down his spine as a blue icy breathe escaped his mouth in a gasp.

"we'll continue this later." he said his eyes hardening.

Ducking into an ally he called out his battle cry, in a flash of light Danny Fenton was replaced by Danny phantom.

Shooting up into the air he scanned the air around him for enemies.

Something large slammed into his back causing him to run head first into a building.

Pulling his face off the wall he ignored the halfa shaped dent in the wall and spun around to face his foe.

"hello whelp."

turning to face the voice he saw the mechanical ghost known as skulker.

"what do you want this time skulker?" he asked "hang my pelt on your wall? Mount my head above your bed? Some equally disgusting and disturbing thing involving my body?"

"well if you're offering." the mech head said, twin rocket launchers unfolding from his shoulders.

Dodging both rockets he noted the large crowd gathered below them and groaned, what part of dangerous ghost fighting in the air with explosive blasts did these people not get?

I saw my friends in the crowd with false fear/excitement on their faces and rolled my eyes as tucker shot me a wink and a grin.

A screech of tiers and yells of ghosts alerted me to my parents arrival.

Joy.

I dodged an ecto blast shot no doubt shot by my mother and righted my self in the air, preparing to battle multiple targets with the intention to hurt only one of them.

Then I caught the look on skulkers face.

And realized what he was going to do just before he did it.

If you can't catch the pray set a trap.

And my mother was the bait.

A glowing green ecto blade extended from skulkers arm as he spun around and dived at my mother.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happaning and that she wouldn't have enough time to dodge.

I sped as fast as I could towards skulker but he was to far ahead.

The screams of the crowd were drowned out as I willed myself to go faster, faster than I'd even gone before.

To my anguished horror I realized I wasn't fast enough and dredged up every piece of energy I could and felt a new power explode from my core.

Two wings tore from my back, showering the area behind me with my icy feathers.

I didn't care as I forced my weak wings to flap faster, just barely getting in front of skulker to stop his attack.

By using my body as a shield.

I felt the blade pierce my chest, just missing my un-beating heart and hitting my lung instead.

A fatal blow.

My wings were spread out to my sides, each as long as I was tall, my face contorted in agony even as I grabbed skulkers wrist and forced my self to glare into his triumphant face.

"W-why?" a small shocked voice stuttered behind me.

Looking over my shoulder I saw my mothers hood was down, shock and confusion written all over her face.

I gave her a soft serene smile even as I felt my wings drop to my sides and my grip on skulkers wrist fail.

Ecto blood dripped down my chin from my mouth at the same time as a crystalline tear and I felt my eyes close, fading in and out of consciousness.

Skulker swung his blade in a wide arc causing me to fly off it onto the road, my left wing under me and my right one over me, my face turned away from skulker and the crowd.

Enraged roars and a flash of light told me skulker had been sucked into the Thermos by either Sam or tucker.

"DANNY!" Sam's anguished scream reached me accompanied by three pairs of hurried footsteps.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me tight to a sobbing chest, my head resting on a shoulder.

Cracking my eyes open I saw a black shirt and combat boots and new it was Sam holding me.

"don't cry." I croaked, my voice wispy and barely there.

The arms loosened and gently rested me back down on the road.

On my right sat tucker, to my left Sam and at my head sat my sister.

All of them had tears pouring down they're checks.

My transformation rings spread over my body and I felt my wings shatter, feather shaped ice now cover the road in a large circle surrounding us, the sun glinting of them creating a beautifully tragic sight.

"c'mon dude, you cant die," tucker sobbed "who am I ment to be best buds with then?"

"sorry tuck," I replied saddly, "I don't think even I can heal from this one."

"little bro?" jazz whispered above me.

"you were a great sis jazz, the best a guy could ask for, I'm really glad you were my sister."

jazz clapped her hands to her mouth as her sobs redoubled and more tears poured from her eyes.

"danny, Danny please don't die, I love you, I love you, you can't die." Sam begged, her tears were the worst.

"oh Sam, my beautiful, beautiful Sam," I whispered, taking her hand in mine, "i love you too, let me see you smile on last time?"

Sam sobbed, a small sad smile crossing her face at my words.

"danny?" a nervous disbelieving voice asked from behind tucker.

We all turned to look and saw my parents standing there, behind them stood our class and mister lancer, behind them stood the rest of the crowd.

"hey Mom, hey Dad." I whispered, I could fell my self slipping and knew I would soon be dead.

"oh my poor baby!" my mother exclaimed, gathering me in her arms and sobbing.

"danny my boy, can you ever forgive us?" my father asked.

"I already forgave you." he replied, his mother once more setting him on the road.

"and us?" more voices asked.

Valerie and the a Listers stood there, regret marred upon their faces and sorrow in their eyes.

A soft smile was there forgiveness as his last grips on life slide from between his fingers and he fell into eternal sleep.

Everyone bowed their heads in silent tribute to their hero as storm clouds gathered and rains poured from the heavens like tears.

Danny phantom Fenton was dead, now a full ghost.

0o0o0o0

A week later and the rains still hadn't let up, the streets turned to rivers and earth to swamps.

The box ghost appeared in the middle of he street with a customary yell of 'BEWARE!'

people simply glanced at the ghost and walked on, the rains lending depression to all.

A black and white blur slammed into the ghost and people looked again shocked.

There in all his ghostly glory stood Danny phantom.

"guess who's back as a full time ghost!" he declared.

Yells of joy filled the air as phantom caught the box ghost and zipped around the town, the rains clearing for the first time in days.

Years later his parents and Mr. lancer joined him as ghosts in the ghost zone, long after that his friends joined him, then the top A listers and Valerie joined them.

Their large group was complete.

And Danny was happy once more.


End file.
